ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Banpira
is a spider-like monster from the TV series, Ultraman Nexus. It appeared in episode 29. Type: Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Unknown Hand *Predation Method: Catches victim with its web. *Attack: 600 *Defense: 800 *Speed: 1500 History Ultraman Nexus A spider-like space beast that took a home in the mountain regions of Japan, the creature began to stalk and hunt human prey in the fog it created, and erase the memories of those that seen it. As word of a memory erasing creature began to spread, the Night Raiders began to suspect a beast was behind the missing persons. They sent in a team in to investigate, and in the thick fog, Komon discovered the creature and lifted a portion of the fog with a special energy round. The monster began to attack and lashed out with its webs. Holding Komon in the air with its webs, the beast prepared to feed until Nexus arrived, saving the human. The giant hero lashed out with his own attacks, but Banpira refused to die. The Night Raiders were ordered to aid Ultraman and aided the hero with their own attacks, but the monster began to spew out a thick fog and managed to burrow away. It had escaped, but the organ it used to create the fog was damaged. The creature soon emerged from the ground and was heading directly for the city. Ultraman Nexus was called forth again and summoned the Meta Field. Inside the field, Nexus escaped its webbing and managed to finally kill it with a shot of his Arrow-Ray Schtrom. Trivia *Banpira's episode is the only Director's Cut of an episode of Ultraman Nexus. It was originally going to be a 2-part episode, but because so much footage was shot of it, it was instead patched together to create an hour-long special of the episode. *Banpira's design is based off of a spider. *Banpira's suit is made from a modified Chaos Bug suit. *Banpira's roar is a reused Magnia roar, and sometimes a combination with Gijera or Galberos roar. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Banpira returned in episode 5 of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Banpira attacked ZAP SPACY while they were investigating a life signal in the ruins of Belargo. Rei quickly unleashed Gomora and the two battled. Banpira managed to land a few blows, but they were shrugged off by the horned beast whom quickly retaliated by firing his destructive Super Oscillatory Wave into Banpira's body, completely vaporizing the Space Beast. Trivia *The Banpira suit from Ultraman Nexus was reused for Banpira's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Banpira is seen battling Cherubim, even though neither monster fought nor met each other in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Banpira reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen rising out of the ground of the Monster Graveyard along with Eleking, Red King, Gudon, King Guesra, Hoe, and Tyrant. He then teams up with Eleking, Verokron, Fire Golza, King Joe Black, Doragory, Nova, Pandon, Gan Q, Alien Guts, and Alien Metron to take on Ultraseven. He was defeated when Ultraseven flipped him over with his herculean strength. Trivia *The Banpira suit from Ultraman Nexus was reused for Banpira's appearance in the film. Powers and Weapons *Strong Yarn: From the mandibles on his face, Banpira can fire a thin line of webbing from his mouth that can ensnare prey or opponents. *Bladed Arms: Banpira's arms end with small blades that it can use to slash or stab his enemies with. *Earthquake: By pounding both of his arms to the ground, Banpira can cause huge earthquake's that can cause beings like Ultraman Nexus to lose their balance. *Fog: Banpira can release a blanket of fog from the top opening on the upper part of his body that can make him immune to detection. *Sonic Screech: Banpira can emit a high pitched screech to stun his enemies. *Amnesia: Banpira can make human survivors of his attacks forget their memories of it as soon as possible. imagenddjdndjdjdjfjjjjj.jpg|Strong Yarn Fog.jpg|Fog Other Media Ultra Zone Banpira reappears in episodes 10 and 11 of the series, Ultra Zone. Banpira appears in a segment of the show that retells the events of episode 8 of the original Ultraman known as "Clandestine Suflan Island". Unlike the original episode, however, it is an expedition group that journeys to the island, also Red King battles the monsters Birdon and Banpira. Gallery Ultraman Nexus Banpira full.jpg Nexus_vs_Banpira.jpg Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Banpira (1).jpg Banpira.jpg card_char_215-hd.png card_char_216-hd.png Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Sebun vs banipdraus.JPG|Banipra fighting Seven id:Banpira Category:Space Beasts Category:Ultraman Nexus Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Carnivorous Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Nexus Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra N Project Category:100 Monster Army Category:Arachnid Kaiju